Partners
by Frecklies333
Summary: Set post 3x11. Erin is struggling to cope after a hard day and leans on her partner for support. Not romance, just friendship. Hope you enjoy!


**Hey everyone! It's been forever since I've written anything, and I have to say I enjoyed getting back into writing. This is my first time writing Chicago PD so it might be a bit rough. It is set post episode 3x11. Hope you all enjoy!**

Erin Lindsay sits on the locker room bench, her shoulders hunched over from carrying the weight of the world on them for so long. Her calloused hands support her head as she reels over the day's events, replaying the horrors she witnessed and almost fell victim to, over and over. She lets out a deep sigh as she stands and closes her locker, flinching slightly at the slamming sound it creates. Yet she continues on and marches solemnly back towards her desk to finish paperwork, scary thoughts still lingering through her head.

As she types the last sentences of her reports for the day she relaxes slightly. She gathers her coat and heads out into the dark and windy Chicago night, turning towards home.

* * *

Dressed in a comfy pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt she settles onto the couch, her weary bones aching for relief after a long day. She wants nothing more than to close her eyes and drift off to sleep, however she fears the dreams that might take place inside of her head while her body rests. Just then her phone buzzes and she recognizes the text tone immediately. Her partner, her colleague, a friend that she trusts with her life. The very friend that had saved her earlier that day from a serial rapist they were chasing.

 _He held the knife to her throat as he smiled menacingly at her, while she fought the ropes binding her hands and feet. She tried to call out but the gag in her mouth made it hard, and thus her screams were muffled._

As she fades back into reality she finds herself subconsciously reaching for her wrists, running her fingers over the sore spots on her skin. She winces slightly and looks down at the red marks left on her wrist by the tortuous rope. She realizes that she hasn't yet read the text, and picks up her phone to do so.

"You okay?" was all the message read, however upon reading the words Erin struggles to subdue her tears because in reality, she is not. She hesitates slightly before responding. She wants nothing more than her partner's support at this moment, however the thought of showing weakness terrifies her.

"I'll be fine." She responds quickly, hoping her partner will let her leave it at that. Jay however knows Lindsay too well and picks up on her uncertainty.

"That's not what I asked." Erin's eyes begin to water and a lone tear drips down her face.

"I know." Is all she can manage to respond. Her tears are now falling rapidly and uncontrollable sobs make it hard for her to breathe.

"I'll be there in 15." He responds, sensing his partner's distress. It pains him to know that she is alone at a time like this after being nearly assaulted just hours earlier.

* * *

Erin attempts to dry her tears when she hears Jay knocking at her door, however she knows her puffy eyes will give it all away. After checking the peephole she opens the door slowly, stepping aside to let her partner in.

He steps into the apartment and gives his partner a once over. He wants to engulf her in a hug, however realizes that physical contact may do more harm than good after what his partner has been through today.

"Have you eaten yet? I was thinking of maybe ordering chinese food, if that works for you?" Jay asks to break the silence.

"That sounds good." Erin answers half-heartedly with a fake smile. "I think I'm going to grab a quick shower." She says as she scurries off into her bedroom, away from her partner's seemingly judgemental eyes. He however only looks at her with concern.

* * *

As the scalding hot water pours over her skin, she can't help but imagine the hands of the rapist, roaming across her body, holding a knife to her throat. She shivers at the thought and moves quickly to finish her shower, afraid of where her mind might wander.

* * *

After managing to eat a bit of chinese food, Erin attempts to relax on the couch. Her partner sits next to her, hoping that she will spark a conversation with him, however she stares blankly ahead at the TV.

"You know that it's okay to be scared after today, right? After what you went through, I mean. It's okay to not always be okay."

Erin doesn't dare look at her partner as he speaks these words, for she knows that the moment she does tears will start falling once again.

"I want you to know that I will always be there for you, and you can tell me anything."

She still stares at the TV, however is struggling to maintain composure as grief threatens to take over.

"It's okay to be scared." Erin turns to face him as he mutters these last words and tears begin to fall down her cheeks. She leans into his chest and her carefully wraps his arms around her petite frame. They sit there for a long time exchanging no words as Jay allows his partner to break down. He holds her tight against his chest and they just sit there, as partners, one holding the other up. Laying in his arms Erin begins to feel that some weight has been lifted off her shoulders, as the rate of her sobbing slows and tears cease to fall.

"Thank you" is all she can manage to mutter, but this does not bother Jay.

"That's what partners are for" He calmly responds.


End file.
